


私人恩怨 This One Is Personal

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Rumlow does not support Stucky, Rumlow is a Winter Soldier fan, Rumlow read Captain America comic books, Rumlow realizes he is a villain, Rumlow’s angle of Captain America movies, sort of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【第一篇漫威同人，献给以生命推盾冬盾的叉骨巨巨≖‿≖】</p>
<p>(伪)简介：武器专家朗姆洛教你如何在超级英雄电影里干掉美国队长。<br/>(真)简介：憧憬着冬兵的叉骨如何无望地看着他心中的白玫瑰被红玫瑰队长腐蚀的心路历程。<br/>(真)严肃简介：电影版朗姆洛视角的美队II，美队III，隐含少许美队I和漫画情节，外加本人脑补。</p>
            </blockquote>





	私人恩怨 This One Is Personal

***

 

作为一名军事爱好者，朗姆洛毫不掩饰他对二战历史的狂热。这让他和他的新同事终于有了一些共同话题。

见鬼的他才不会告诉史蒂夫罗杰斯自己收集了1941年以来所有美国队长漫画，包括他从ebay上匿名拍得的初版全套。天知道为了赢得竞拍他甚至冒着暴露身份的风险黑了寇森的账号。

进入神盾局后得以接触美国队长的部分封存档案也着实令他兴奋了一把。果然漫画是基于现实的再创作，比如美国队长并不是在一次飞机爆炸中坠入大海，而是直接把他老东家的战斗机开到了海里。

那个叫巴基巴恩斯的小家伙也挺有意思，虽然他的真实性对朗姆洛而言就跟超级士兵血清一样可疑。漫画里的他比队长年轻得多，扮演一个类似于蝙蝠侠身边的罗宾般的角色。他戴着多米诺面具而不是战盔，穿着罗宾一样的可笑制服，不分场合地说着俏皮话，跟随他的队长冲锋陷阵，偶尔做些超级英雄不便出面的脏活。

一道蜿蜒在美国队长光辉形象下的曲折暗影，不一定讨大众喜欢但却是赢得战争不可或缺的一环。

而朗姆洛一向对于光明背后的影子有着更加浓厚的兴趣，也许因为他就是那阴影的一部分。

 

***

 

隐藏在神盾阴影中的海德拉也有自己的影子，那就是资产。

还是新人的时候他看过资产执行任务时的一些录像，从一名特工的角度他相当钦佩这名身手不凡的同事。他的风格就像一柄打磨得锋利的尖刀，干净利落，不留痕迹。他从来不会令目标在痛苦中挣扎太久，任务执行中也时常刻意控制附带损坏。

一击必中，见血封喉，作为一名暗杀者，他收割生命的过程简直像在展示某种慈悲。

虽然其他成员都称他为资产，他还是倾向于用另一个代号称呼他。

冬兵，听上去很有气势，还有一股莫名的历史感，仿佛从漫天风雪中走出的幽灵战士。

朗姆洛永远记得他们首次合作的场景。他目瞪口呆地看着戴着面罩的男人单凭一己之力就摧毁了一整座基地，而需要他和他的队员们做的无非就是递递武器，和事后清理战场。

冬兵随后很快就被冷冻了起来。朗姆洛甚至没有机会和他说上一句话。

没关系，他告诉自己，世界正变得越来越糟，他们还会放他出来的，机会还有的是。

 

***

 

他和美国队长现在的关系还算不错，一道执行了几次任务后也慢慢发展出时不时下班喝一杯的交情。

他喜欢听史蒂夫谈论战争年代经历过的一些事情，在心里默默和漫画中读到的情节做比较。

他从他口中听到过重生计划，艾思金博士，卡特，霍华德，咆哮突击队，还有昔日不可一世的老东家。

那些他已经烂熟于心的名字中唯一没有被提到只有巴基，连詹姆士布坎南巴恩斯也没有，甚至巴恩斯中士也没出现过。

要不是自己亲眼目睹了美国队长那些尘封的档案，他几乎要认为那不过是个杜撰出来增加漫画销售量的角色。

他不由得好奇史蒂夫心中的巴基是个什么样的印象。青梅竹马的挚交？同生共死的战友？还是一段需要三缄其口的往事？

 

***

 

在现有组织成员中，朗姆洛算得上一名资深特工了，虽然直到最近他才获得了接触资产核心机密的相关权限。

艺术创作和现实生活之间是有距离的，朗姆洛明白，但这份秘密档案还是令他吃了一惊。

从孩提时代即是史蒂夫罗杰斯的挚友，二战战场上被史蒂夫从敌方救回，咆哮突击队的金牌狙击手，美国队长的左膀右臂，1944年执行任务时坠落火车牺牲。

或者，按照上层的说法，重生。

档案里夹着一张老旧相片。相片里的小伙子看上去跟美国队长差不多年纪。他歪斜地戴着军帽，圆圆的脸透露着些许稚气，灰绿色的眼睛里满是那个年代的年轻人对生活的向往。

这令朗姆洛回忆起他初次见到的尚在冷冻中的资产，长睫毛低垂着，清秀的脸颊有些凹陷，经历了七十年的风霜洗礼，他看上去仍然像睡着了一般安详。

他此刻的心情有些复杂。他不是没有猜测过资产的真实身份。他原本以为他是前苏联间谍或着安全部特工之类的狠角色，而上层的想象力显然比他更胜一筹。

昔日的美国队长最佳拍档，今日的海德拉最终兵器。

真是绝妙的讽刺，他几乎要笑出声了。

如果把这个情节透露出去，美国队长漫画估计又要卖断货了。

他合上档案。手机震动了一下，是史蒂夫发来的讯息。

 

***

 

他不知道超级英雄如何缅怀逝者，他们一般不在漫画里描绘这些。

直到某次觥筹交错中他无意抬头，看见史蒂夫雕像般的侧脸凝固了，海水一般蔚蓝的眼睛紧紧锁定在墙上小小的电视机屏幕上。

电视上正在播放一部介绍挪威火车游记的纪录片，一列长长的车厢穿越崇山峻岭，配乐优美得有些凄怆。

有那么一瞬间，他清晰地看见他的眼角溢出了一滴晶亮的液体。

抱歉，他抹了抹脸，我有些醉了。

才怪。朗姆洛心里想，他知道超级血清的副作用，不过他什么也没说，只是拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

他似乎有些理解了出版商为什么要在漫画里做出一些改编。那是一个不能说也不能问的年代，如果美国队长对战友太过深沉的感情被人看出了端倪，那就不是卡特特工一个吻所能解决的问题了。

他抹了抹脸，无端想起了冷冻舱里的那个人。如果史蒂夫知道他还活着，他会怎么做？

如果他知道过去的七十年间他是怎么活的，他又会怎么做？

 

***

 

了解整个冬兵计划后的朗姆洛总是不由自主地在冷冻舱附近徘徊。

除了启动和安置资产，平日鲜少有人下来这里。地下室的温度是整座建筑中最低的，生存维持机需要在低温下运行保持散热正常。

朗姆洛死也不会承认，知道得越多，他就越为冬兵所吸引。

不仅仅因为这家伙强得令人发指。

在这个疯狂的宇宙里，还有很多超越常人的存在，比如某个能粉碎一整支外星侵略军的绿色怪物，或者某些天赋异禀的不知道还算不算得上人类的家伙们。

但冬兵是特别的，他是一座黑色的桥梁，将他曾经信奉的英雄情结——如今只有漫画里才能找到的那些无聊玩意——与建立在谎言之上，似是而非的现实世界联系在了一起。

冬兵档案里的那些任务代号提醒着朗姆洛为了实现所谓的理想需要付出的代价是什么，即使他选择了组织。

因为比起虚伪的阳光，赤裸的黑暗更加接近他所了解的真实。

资产是一名被洗脑的士兵，但谁又不是呢？

他的手指附上舱门，指尖所及之处只有冰凉的触感。那个人似乎已经与冰霜融为一体，玻璃面罩上没有一丝呼吸留下的痕迹。

资产双目紧闭，他恒古不变的容颜里蕴藏着某种宁静的气质，散发着殉道者的悲凉，这跟他从事的职业格格不入，却又有种惊人的协调感。

他已经细心地将世界打磨了半个多世纪，而他本人浑然不知。

隔了一道金属舱，他仍然是这个糟糕透顶的梦境中最接近真实的存在。

即使冬日战士从未记得朗姆洛，也永远不会记得。

 

***

 

地下室阴冷的空气令朗姆洛打了个寒颤。来过多少次了，他仍然无法喜欢上这个鬼地方。

资产刚刚被解冻不久，瘫坐在自己的专属椅子上微微喘气，瞳孔不断地放大又缩小。

没有挣扎，没有叫喊，也没有像以前那样在脚边留下几具尸体只为了试图搞清楚自己在哪里。

这是个好现象，说明他的程序依然稳定，说不定这次无须洗脑他们就会让他执行任务。

朗姆洛对一切令人痛苦发狂的经历敬谢不敏。他喜欢他的工作，他喜欢在每一次出生入死中将肾上腺素飙到极致，并把手指放在每一件无以伦比的武器上，感受它们的脉搏。

但这并不值得让他蜕变成一名虐待狂。

所以这跟同情心一点关系也没有。

“你的任务。”

他把一个文件夹扔到他膝盖上。

此番的目标是弗瑞，皮尔斯终于坐不住了。他的戴眼罩的老朋友离真相太近了，而当下又是洞见计划的关键时刻。

他不清楚上层是否清楚资产和史蒂夫罗杰斯之间的渊源。如果执行过程中出了什么波折——尽管这很罕见——他们直接遭遇美国队长的概率几乎无法避免。

另一方面，他也无法否认自己在好奇，当美国队长看见一个已经死去的人，一向镇静的脸上会露出什么表情。

 

***

 

许久没有执行过任务的资产花费了比平常更多的时间进行校准和环境适应，朗姆洛和他的小队不得不选择当街处理弗瑞。

而事实证明神盾局的局长显然不是个能在光天化日之下被一伙暴徒干掉的角色，最后他们仍然得依靠资产完成任务。

狙击就发生在史蒂夫家里。

朗姆洛虽早有心理准备，这两人狭路相逢的速度仍比他想象中更快，仿佛有什么见鬼的力量在将他们撕扯了几十年后又迫不及待地把他们推向彼此。

“他向我扔了一个，飞盘。他——”他费劲地吞咽着，仿佛说出一个完整的句子比割断一个人的咽喉要难上许多，“他是谁？”

坐在车厢里的资产除下了面具。他的嘴唇一张一合，徒劳地询问着空气。

他的声音很微弱，坐在对面的朗姆洛却捕捉到了，也许因为资产解冻后一直是他注意力的中心。

他谨慎地环顾四周，队员们都在忙着整理器械，没人听见他说了什么，当然也没人会回答。

“冷静点，士兵，”他按住了那只金属的手臂，用尽可能严肃的口吻发出警告，“你不会想再经历一次擦除吧？”

手臂颤抖了一下，他看见资产灰绿色的眼中闪过一丝惊惧，随后他闭紧了嘴，微微颔首，眼睛埋进深深的阴影里。

朗姆洛缓缓吐出一口气，他抽回手，意识到自己刚刚完成了和冬兵的第一场攀谈。

而它是围绕美国他妈的队长展开的。

简直不能更糟。

 

***

 

“他是谁？”

这三个字从早上开始就像电锯一样来回折磨着朗姆洛的脑袋，直到电梯里完美的女声开始向他确认楼层。

他们的运气真是太他妈赞了，美国队长已经撞上了资产并成功地干扰了他，而前者甚至还不是他的任务。

而后，看着他的同事像计划中那样被困在了小小的电梯中央，朗姆洛忽然意识到自己站在了人生的交叉路口。

就像游戏玩到了最后一关忽地跳出一行弹幕：Captain America vs. Winter Soldier，which one to eliminate？

过去的半个多世纪里，冬兵已经被改造成了一件无以伦比的工具，用来修正摇摇欲坠的世界。

而美国队长在寒冰中睡得不省人事，也许还做了个好梦？

眼看着金发男人将最后一名钳制住他的特攻队员掀翻在地，他不禁默默叹气。

有时候逝去的就该让他逝去，因为挽留只会徒增痛苦。

而退让是为了更好地生存，尤其当你的对手是深不可测的命运。

史蒂夫罗杰斯真该好好补上这一课。

“只想告诉你，队长……”

他弓起脊背，再次攥紧了手中的电棍。

“这可不是私人恩怨。”

虽然有点可惜，但我们所处的世界向来不讲究什么公平，不是吗？

 

***

 

电梯里的伏击未能奏效。

佐拉的位置也暴露了，感谢美国队长和他的小女友，还有独眼龙留下的该死的U盘。

他们顺利成为资产任务清单上的下一个目标，还是最高级别的。而皮尔斯甚至来不及重启他，他们已经没有多少时间了。

朗姆洛暗暗咒骂了一下自己的预感，却又不由自主地因为能再次见到冬兵大显身手而雀跃不已。

戴上面罩的资产迅速回归成为精准的杀人机器，这令朗姆洛倍感欣慰。那个躲在车厢里发问的小可怜像个噩梦一样纠缠了他太久，他急切地需要一场真正的战斗来恢复他对冬兵的一贯印象。

队员们默契地将榴弹炮和冲锋枪依次递到资产手里。桥上的冬兵比平常更冷，也许是因为要在公共场合大开杀戒，也许只是因为该死的阳光刺得他睁不开眼。

冬兵的负面情绪似乎被黑寡妇的子弹击中眼罩这个小小的意外激发到了极点。疯狂地扫射了一番对方的掩体之后，他甚至稀罕地咕哝了一句俄语，表示这个红发女人的优先级已经被他提升到了清单顶端。

就像只被耗子惹怒的猫一样。朗姆洛坐在行动车里，有些兴奋地观察着。

然后，然后他便眼睁睁地看着银色的胳膊重重撞击在盾牌上，盾牌后的金发男人头一次在战斗中露出了痛苦的神色。

他丝毫不担心资产的安危。如果他们之中还有什么人类能与美国队长短兵相接，那个人一定就是冬兵。

他担心的是另一件事，一个组织上下除他之外谁都没有注意到的小细节。

然后，就像那什么见鬼的墨菲定律一样，他的预感又一次成真。

冬兵的面罩滑落，冬兵回头看了一眼，美国队长僵住了。

“巴基？”

”谁他妈是巴基？“

没错，这个名字没有任何意义，朗姆洛对自己说，但他清楚地看见一秒前还面无表情的资产微微皱了一下眉，灰绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝狐疑。

随后他被那个自称猎鹰的家伙一脚踢飞，接着差点没躲过黑寡妇射出的榴弹。

该死。

资产动摇了。

朗姆洛骂了句脏话，拔出佩枪拉开车门冲了出去。

没有时间犹豫，他还有自己的角色要演。

”跪下！现在马上！”

他的前同事顺从地跪在了马路中央，他此刻的表情近乎无价。

空中传来螺旋桨的声音。朗姆洛不得不用全身的力气控制住脸上的肌肉。他可不想让见鬼的媒体拍到他笑容满面地拷上美国队长的镜头。

“把枪放下，放下，”他向其他人挥手示意，“不能在这里。”

他低下头，靴子碰了碰跪在一旁的俘虏。他没有感应到一点抵抗的苗头，那家伙只是迷茫地盯着地面，双唇微微张开，似乎仍然沉浸在震惊中。

如果这一幕被收录在漫画里——虽然他很怀疑——他一定会好好地买上三套收藏。

 

***

 

塑造一件人形武器其实不难。

“任务汇报。”

首先将现有的人格打碎，然后用不太舒服的方式构建一个新的认知。

“任务汇报！”

在那之上用程序加以巩固，每次使用之前重启一下系统。

啪——

如果系统不太稳定，格式化一下也能凑合着用。

”桥上的那个人——“

只可惜人类毕竟不比机器，人类比较脆弱，比较容易被干扰。

“他是谁？”

所以不断地重新校准是相当有必要的。

“这周你执行另一个任务时见过他。”

”我认得他。“

朗姆洛双臂交叉放在胸前。胸口有些隐隐作痛，或许那里还遗留着一道美国队长赏赐的淤伤。

回到金属座椅上的资产问着他不该问的问题。他从来没有像现在一样希望资产知道自己在干什么。

或者其实他知道？

皮尔斯这次展示出了相当程度的耐心。他又重复了一遍那个伟大的愿景。这一幕有点可笑，因为他居然挑了个地球上最缺乏自我意识的家伙当他的演讲对象。

资产侧过头，眼睛看向一边，眼里隐约闪动着水光。他略略勾起唇角，挤出一道说不出是抱歉还是讨好的笑容。

“可是我认得他。”

他在笑。这个完美的杀戮机器，面对他的缔造者，他的上级，他痛苦的源头，小心翼翼又充满希望地献上一个笑——或许是他所能记起的最美好的表达——仿佛他想要的只是一个该死的答案，仿佛只要他问了他们就会回答他。

这个表情给了朗姆洛肋骨下方重重一击，令他差点没能控制住隐藏在那里面的愤怒。

好吧，这不太公平，正义的美国队长对此毫不知情，而他还是他心目中的二战英雄，嗯，曾经是。

而事实就是，不管史蒂夫罗杰斯有多完美，他是冬兵程序中的一个错误，一枚早就该被清除的病毒。这枚病毒的生命力就像史蒂夫本人一样顽强，它熬过了七十年的洗脑和冰冻，固执地盘踞在冬兵记忆的最深处，缓慢腐蚀着那片坚硬的金属，露出下面柔软的，属于巴基巴恩斯的部分。

朗姆洛甚至怀疑它是不是已经成为某个灵魂的一部分，如果他们面对的这具躯壳里还存在着那种东西。

资产总是更容易服从金发碧眼的指挥官，资产讨厌在医院执行任务，资产在1977年的一次意外后就被建议禁止在美国本土执行任务。

朗姆洛晃晃脑袋，试图忽略这些显而易见的关联。

而皮尔斯的耐心也终于消耗殆尽。

他看着资产顺从地咬住那枚口枷，攥紧的拳头不断发抖。他看着他头顶的机器旋转轰鸣着，像无法逃离的命运一样咬上他的脑袋。

这是他自找的，他反复对自己说，因为他不知道闭上那张该死的嘴，乖乖接受他们赐予他的一切。

这是他自找的，他心里默念着，没能抑制住转身离去时越过肩膀投下的匆匆一瞥。

虽然没看到什么，他的耳朵还是捕捉到了足够多的尖叫。

 

***

 

史蒂夫一行“不出所料”地逃跑了。

朗姆洛从来就没奢望这次的任务能顺利完成。事实上他们失手的次数如此之多，多得令他产生了某种错觉，仿佛他们都是某部超级英雄电影中的专跟主角作对的坏蛋们。

但认为美国队长会乖乖束手就擒那也未免蠢得离谱。

如果漫画和现实有什么是重叠的话，那就是史蒂夫罗杰斯从来不知道什么叫见好就收。

而冬兵的面罩掉下之后，任何人都无法阻止美国队长将他的昔日好友带回来。朗姆洛的直觉对此深信不疑。

或许这次任务从一开始就是个该死的错误。

可是洞见计划必须进行下去。战争的号角已经吹响，而他们在黑暗里潜伏了那么久，就是为了这一刻的到来。

海德拉许诺给他们一个新世界，一个不再需要朗姆洛，也不再需要冬日战士的新世界。

也许那也是一则谎言，但至少它听上去的比神盾局的更有说服力。

至于挖好的那三个坟墓，没关系，总会有尸体来填满它们。

战争从来就不缺少死亡。

 

***

 

皮埃斯并不清楚冬兵这件武器对美国队长的杀伤力，就像他无法理解并非只有刀枪能给人带来伤痛——有些伤痛不留痕迹却足以致命，它们历久弥新，时不时地像钝刀子一样在你心窝里搅动，直到鲜血流尽，脉搏停止那天。

但朗姆洛清楚得很。作为一名武器专家，他对他的宝贝们了如指掌，从性能到维护。

因为从开始到现在，史蒂夫罗杰斯眼里就只有巴基巴恩斯，他的挚友，生死与共的同伴，一个微笑可以点亮一片夜空的男人，他瞳孔中的那抹灰绿。

而映在朗姆洛眼中的却是冬日战士，沉默的杀手，行走的武器库。命运对这个眼神空洞的男人从来就没有仁慈过，连死亡都吝于恩赐给他。

有时朗姆洛会在脑海里默默演练某个场景，冬兵被冻在他的小棺材里，或者眼泪汪汪地绑在他的小椅子上，房间内外布满了地雷和炸弹，美国队长闻讯赶来搭救，盯着监视屏的朗姆洛不动声色地按下按钮，轰，两人被炸成独立日庆典上五颜六色的礼花。

这样绝妙的陷阱朗姆洛已经构思了几十个，然而他并没有向皮尔斯提议过，一次也没有，似乎冥冥之中有一股力量在阻止他将这些构想付诸实施。

干掉他们两个是那么容易，干掉其中一个却他妈的如此艰难。

这不符合逻辑，朗姆洛懊恼地扯了扯嘴角，再一次怀疑自己是不是掉进了什么见鬼的电影里。

不，比这更糟，这是一部以美国队长和冬日战士，史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯为主角的超级英雄电影，而他不过是芸芸反派中的一名龙套，一个无足轻重的炮灰角色。

不过现在这些都无关紧要，他还有一个世界要去解放，而这个世界从来不会因为任何人驻足不前。

他这样想着，习惯拿枪的手指急切地敲打着键盘，直到屏幕上显示“Override”。

 

***

 

“这会有些疼。”

他是一名士兵，随时准备直面死亡，从战争打响的那一刻他就清楚。

“秩序只能从痛苦中获得。”

没有超级血清这种作弊的存在，他仍然是一名士兵，他的职责是为信仰的事业战斗到死——就像那份合同上写的，为海德拉贡献一切，直到尽头。

他可是郑重地签了字的。

“你走投无路了，小子。”

只不过他没料到自己会以一种羞耻的方式一头栽进了一条名为冬兵的汹涌河流，然后再也没能爬出来。

 

***

 

他大口喘着气，像离开了水的鱼，像被困在超级英雄电影中无望的反派。

天空航母在坠落，他在坠落，一切都他妈的在坠落。

他们不会赢，他们会一直输，一直输，这就是他们的下场，一部事先写好的二流脚本。

一切都是史蒂夫罗杰斯的错。

他没有抓住那双手，他错过了他的机会，七十年前就错过了。如果他能抓住他，或者找回他，那么今天这一切都他妈的不会发生，他不会躺在这里像个该死的追星少女一样为偶像的陨落哀叹，而他们也不会朝他脸上扔了一座楼。

一切都是他的错。

如果他能够更加强悍一些，在某些不该发生的重逢之前就干掉史蒂夫罗杰斯这枚病毒，他伸手可及的梦想就不会被那片头晕目眩的光明吞噬。

而遗留在黑暗中的只剩下他自己，连同那些疼痛，焦灼和麻木。

他衷心希望美国队长能挺过这场浩劫。

因为这笔账他一定要亲自讨回来。

 

***

 

他靠着一柄冲锋枪，做着自昏迷中醒来后的第一个梦。

梦里尽是些彩色的图案，夹杂着文字，没有声音。

然后他意识到那些都是他看过的漫画，扭曲得有些可笑，却是属于史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯的故事。

他开始努力搜索那些片段里面是否隐藏着一个结局，希望不是什么happy ever after之类的迪斯尼式的陈词滥调，否则他发誓下一个任务就是扫射漫威编辑部。

什么也没有，漫画还在连载中。也许不久的将来还会有一部关于资产的漫画，当然会有的，托那个红发女人的福，海德拉现在已是人尽皆知。

也许某一页的某一帧画面上，布洛克朗姆洛或者叉骨的名字，会和冬兵出现在一个对话框里。

他依然做着梦，半边唇角勾起一丝诡异的笑意。

 

***

 

“你的朋友，你的兄弟，你的巴基，他记得你。”

他满意地看着美国队长的脸色逐渐变得苍白。

他知道该怎么伤害一名超级英雄，他一直都知道的。

“我就在那里，他哭得眼泪汪汪的，直到他们把他的大脑再一次扔进搅拌机里。”

美国队长茫然地盯着他的脸，嘴唇蠕动着似乎说了一句什么。

“他想让你知道一些事，他对我说，请你告诉罗杰斯，时候到了你就得放手……”

不，他不会的，而他们总是能找到彼此，即使这会要了他们的命。因为命运是个该死的婊子，她总是用最残酷的手段对待她最眷顾的人们。

然而他不在乎，为了眼前这个棒呆了的表情，他觉得这一生都他妈值了。

努力控制所剩无几的面部神经，他挤出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“而你得跟我一起——”

他按下了手心的触发按钮。这一次他不会输了。即使是在一部操蛋的超级英雄电影里。

 

***

 

一团红光包住了他的身体，他感觉到爆炸波从四面八法向他袭来，内脏几乎都要从口腔中涌出，而史蒂夫只是站在那里，瞪着无神的双眼，毫发无损。

他的双脚离开了地面，他向天空飞去，也在向地狱坠落。

操。

他想。

这该死的私人恩怨。

 

Fin

 


End file.
